pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tale of Two Pygmies
A Tale of Two Pygmies is a three part comic series within the Pocket God Comics, the first part of which was released on 30 March, 2011. This storyline follows Ooga and Klik; as their rivalry intensifies to the point of catastrophe. It was written by Jason M. Burns, pencils by Rolando "Rolo" Mallada, inks and colors by Paul Little, letters by Nick Deschenes, and cover by Rolando "Rolo" Mallada and Paul Little. Synopsis 'Part 1' The comic begins with Ooga and Nooby having some "friendly buddy" time, that is, Ooga is building a sand that Nooby is under. Ooga leaves as the tide comes in, bringing with it a group of crabs that attack and kills Nooby. Klik comes in just to see Nooby killed, and scolds Ooga for how he acts, telling him to change his ways. Ooga tells Klik he has had enough of Klik always telling him what to do. Klik responds that the tribe looks up to Ooga, and so his behavior is not good for the society. Ooga responds that Klik is simply jealous that he met the gods and Klik did not. Klik denies this, but angrily bursts out to Ooga that the gods' limitless wisdom was wasted on him and that Klik wouldn't put it past him to have made up the whole thing. During Klik and Ooga's argument over whether Kik is jealous, Ooga points out that is Squid Ball Day, challenging Klik to a game. Klik agrees, and the regenerated Nooby is happy to receive his skull from when the sharks attacked him. Later, on Squid Ball Day, Klik goes over the rules: Both teams take the sand, stepping onto opposite sides of the Squid Ball court, and then attempt to take out their opponent by throwing the squid at them. If the squid wraps around your face or kills you, you're out. Klik looses the Lizard Toss, so Ooga picks Booga to be on his team. Klik then picks Dooby. Down to Klak and Nooby (slim pickings according to Ooga), Ooga picks Nooby and that leaves Klak for Klik. Ooga's team decides for Booga to take out Dooby first, Ooga will focus on Klik, and Nooby will try to stay out of the way. On Klik's team, Klik tells everyone to try to hit Ooga with the squid. The game begins, and Klik starts out, angrily throwing the squid at Ooga but missing. Booga grabs the squid and throws it at Dooby, who kicks it back at Booga. The squid hits Booga squarely in the face, sucking his face off and killing him. Klik says that Booga, their ace in the hold, just ended up with a hole in his end. Nooby, wanting to be Ooga's "Ace Hole", picks up the squid and throws it, accidentally causes it to bounce off a tree and slices off Dooby's head. Klak, wanting to prove he isn't an uncoordinated klutz, picks up the squid, runs with it, then slips. The squid, thrown into the air, lands on him and kills him. Klik furiously kicks the squid at Ooga, who grabs it and throws it back. However, while he was throwing it, one of its tentacles wraps around his neck. When Klik grabs the squid one tentacle also wraps around his neck. Each pulling one tentacle of the squid wrapped around their necks, Klik and Ooga are pulled toward each other with incredibly force, bashing heads and killing them both. Nooby, the only one left standing, announces that he is the winner and the the "Ace Hole" after all. Later, at the beach, Klik is asking the gods for help. Klik reveals to the gods that he is questioning his faith in them, finding it hard to believe in them when he's spent his whole life devoted to them and they choose to grant an audience to Ooga of all Pygmies. He asks if he has done something wrong, or if they even exist at all. Demanding a sign from the gods, to confirm his belief in them and to show that there's more in this world than just their little tribe, Klik notices something black in the water. It starts to leave, and as Ooga appears Klik furiously declares that Ooga scared it away. Ooga says the reason he is there is because someone stole his faveroite skirt, and Klik tells him that he has nothing against Ooga, only what he stands for. Ooga mutters that it was never about Klik being some kind of chosen one, but Klik firmly believes the gods showed themselves to Ooga to test Klik. Ooga says that the gids are not what Klik thinks they are, but Klik believes that is the case with Ooga. Ooga leaves with some final advice for Klik, who then turns to the gods and says he was sorry for doubting their infinite glory. At that moment, however, Booga runs past announcing that the hut is on fire with Nooby trapped inside. As Klik runs to the burning hut, he sees Booga trying to douse the fire with water and Nooby shouting "Help, Nooby Biscuts Are Burning!" Comicpage2.jpg|Klik's sign from the Gods comicpage3.jpg|A scene from this issue 'Part 2' The second part begins right where the first one leaves off. Nooby announces he is melting and Klik and the other Pygmies desperately tries to cool the hut down with water. Their attempts are fruitless and the hut burns down leaving a crispy Nooby in the middle. Klik instantly blames Ooga for burning down the hut. After a brutal arguement, Klik declares that Ooga is banished from the tribe. Ooga grabs Nooby and, joined by Booga, the Pygmies set off into the forest. As the three Pygmies decide where to stay, Ooga says that the last hurricane they had revealed an oasis on the other side of the island. Though it seems to be a paradise, it turns out there is a group of Piranhas in the water. Ooga then realizes the Gem of Life isn't with them and that whenever they die they will reappear next to where the gem is (in Klik's area of the island). With Ooga's group having trouble fishing (Ooga dosen't know how Klik makes the Fishing Rods) and wonders how he does it and making a fire, tensions are high and Ooga argues with Booga over whether the latter Pygmy would rather be with Klik's half of the tribe. A little later, Ooga shows them the tent he built, but then suddenly it is blown over and Ooga is sent flying off the cliff into the water where he meets his temporary death by being eaten by Piranhas. Back at Klik's area of the tribe, Klik wonders if he overreacted by banishing Ooga, until Ooga pops out of thin air (revived by the Gem of Life and reappearing next to it) and says he is planning to steal the Gem of Life and bring it to his camp. Klik refuses, and Ooga returns to his camp where he tells Nooby to go and steal it (as Nooby has the least intelligence Klik wouldn't expect him to be the one to steal the Gem). Klik comes to sacrifice some fish and saw someone steal the gem of life and assumes its either Ooga, Booga, or Nooby, so Klik, Klak, and Dooby arrive at Ooga, Booga, and Nooby's camp with a large catapult declaring all-out war. PG_07_006_FINAL.jpg|Scene from this issue PG_07_007_FINAL.jpg|Ooga, Booga, and Nooby coming across the paradisiacal (though piranha-infested) area of the island where they are to set up camp PG_07_008_FINAL.jpg|Another excerpt from Part 2 of the story line Part 3 This issue begins were the other one left off. Klik has the catapult and Ooga tells him to bring it on (starting the fight). Klik, Klak, and Dooby fire the catapult crushing chewed Ooga. Dooby dosen't hink its right there attacking them like this because their like brothers, but Klik disagrees with Dooby.Klik fires the catapult nearly missing the three Pygmies, and Ooga decides to fight back so they charge at them. Booga and Klak end up fighting with one another, as do Nooby and Dooby but Nooby and Dooby decide no to fight. Klik and Ooga fight and Klik almost kills Ooga with a sharp stick, but Nooby jumps in the way of Ooga and gets killed insted of Ooga. Then all the other Pygmies realize Nooby didn't steal the Gem of Life since he didn't pop back, then they allwonder who has the Gem of Life. Nooby appears in a mysterious cave and sees someone. It turns out to be a female pygmy named Sun who claims they stole her tribes jewel of life and she asks what they did with her other tribe members. Back with the other Pygmies, Ooga tries to kill himself to find where the Gem of Life and Nooby are and they agree to be a full tribe again. Then Booga pushes the into the water where they die from Piranhas. Back at the mysterious cave Klik and Ooga appear and untie Nooby, Klik asks who stole the Gem of Life and goes to get it but a whip grabs it and pulls it away. Sun appears then declaring she did. Klik asks who she, whats her name, and how many of her are there. Sun then replies shes been the one watching them, Ooga then spots his favorite skirt. Sun says she's been stealing things to try to turn the tribe agansit each other. Kliks says she lit the hut on fire she then says that wasn't planned but it helped her be able to steal what she came for. Nooby runs to Sun and hugs her and then she kicks him away saying she knows all about him and the innocent act won't work. They ask why she talks like she knows Nooby and why she refers to the Gem of Life as her own, she starts to run away and they chase after her. They tell Nooby to go back to camp and tell the tribe everything. Ooga and Klik (while chasing after Sun) relize it was stupid they were fighting and say there cool. Ooga then falls into a pit of spikes and dies and then Klik dies from get hit by a log, they both pop back and then find a way to use her traps agansit her. Sun escapes in a boat but Klik and Ooga appear in the boat to after killing themselves. the boat then sinks and they swim back to the island. Nooby comes back to the rest of the tribe and literly tells them "everything" Ooga, Klik, and Sun come back and tell them who sun is amd she came to steal the Gem of Life thinking it was her tribes gem, the Jewel of Life. Someone looking alot like Nooby stole their jewel and uprooted her whole tribe, Ooga nd Klik think they know who the Nooby look-alike is. Then Newbie is shown in a mysterious location, saying "They thought they defeated me. They thought I was gone forever. Well, they're about to learn that the hard way that... you can never keep a good Newbie down!" taleoftwopygmies.jpg|Excerpt from this issue comicpanelsneakpeek.jpg|the tribe about to fight. Newbies return.JPG Issue 8 page.JPG Trivia *The name of this comic series is a pun on Charles Dickens's "A Tale of Two Cities" *If you look closely in the background of issue 6,you can see the "thing" that Klik saw in the water. *If you look at the background on issue 7,page 11-pannel 5 and page 15-pannel 2, you can see eyes peeking through the bushes. Category:Pocket God Comics